Ha habido un arrebato
by Abriluno
Summary: Es de noche y todos duermen a su alrededor, ¿escuchan o no?


**Ha habido un arrebato**

(By Abriluno)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke y los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.

**Extensión**: 994 palabras.

* * *

El coro de ronquidos parecía impedirle descansar, pero lo que realmente sucedía era que la idea de estar tan cerca de su compañero lo estaba poniendo más inquieto que las últimas veces. Se descubrió y acercó al que tenía cerca un par de anteojos.

— Uhm... nhh... ah — Los labios se fruncieron en una mueca de malestar — ¿Q-qué? — Abrió como platos los oscuros ojos.

— Shh... —

— Teppehh...i... — Agarró su mano antes de que dejara a la vista más de lo necesario.

— Cállate — Cubrió los labios ajenos con los propios — ¿Quieres que escuchen? — Pudo sentirse el tira y afloja que se llevaba entre las mantas del futón.

— Idiothhmm... — Mas su pelvis reaccionó alzándose levemente ante la caricia íntima y sus mejillas se caldearon entre tanto sus labios se separaban para liberar la respiración agitada. Negó molesto antes de agarrara al otro del pelo para que prestara atención. Era necesario detener el "espectáculo". Estaba todo el equipo durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, ¿Qué pasaría si despertaban? Pero el otro pesaba demasiado como para sacarlo a patadas y que nadie se enterara de lo que sucedía.

La lengua marcó los músculos en el vientre. Se retorció y enterró los dedos en las mejillas del castaño pero éste arremetió dando un mordisco muy cerca de la base de su miembro, lo que le hizo alzar las rodillas. Golpe certero al torso del castaño, lo que provocó que Teppei se retorciera haciendo caer su cabeza muy cerca de la ingle contraria — Si se dan cuenta... me las vas a pagar Junpei... y sabes bien a qué me refiero —.

Pasaron los segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió, alguien había despertado y estaba sentado en medio de la penumbra. Debido a la oscuridad no podían saber si los estaba mirando o si solo estaba rascándose alguna parte del cuerpo, sin embargo, tras unos instantes se escuchó caer algo pesado y un quejido quedo antes de que un ronquido se uniera al resto.

Kiyoshi respiró justo sobre el calzoncillo del otro, Hyûga revolvió las piernas inquieto, molesto por la situación. Mierda... él quería dormir, no quería pasar vergüenzas por culpa del tonto Teppei. Le dio un nuevo rodillazo y aquella acción sólo provocó que un par de grandes manos tiraran con fuerza sus calzoncillos para que terminara completamente desnudo, eso sin contar que tiraba de las sábanas para evitar que lo vieran los demás (en medio de la oscuridad y con Kiyoshi pegado a su ingle). Se sentó más que rápido, tiró de la cabellera más clara, pero el chico de mayor altura se las arregló para recorrer la intimidad contraria sosteniéndola de la punta con los dientes cuando el pelinegro intentó alejarlo — ¡Suelta! ¡Kiyoshiggghhh! — Susurró entre gruñidos, pero el otro reanudó las caricias húmedas y lo aplastó en el suelo con una mano.

— Uh... — Un par de orbes los observaban o eso pensó el Capitán una vez que su cabeza cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, eso estaba muy mal... muy mal, si seguían así... si eso seguía terminarían expulsándolos del equipo... del instituto. Se cubrió el rostro con un antebrazo, con la mano libre seguía empujando la frente del más alto. Su torso se hinchaba nervioso llenando los pulmones de aire fresco, la acción llegaba a quemar. Sentía al otro moverse entre sus piernas y de pronto pudo notar que dejaba de aplastarlo. Respiró con algo más de alivio, sólo para percatarse de que el otro se acomodaba entre sus piernas — ¿Ah? — ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? — ¡Uhg! — La curva de su propia espina dorsal respondió la pregunta, sus músculos tensos daban la nota de que no estaba muy feliz con la idea a pesar de que su miembro ya estaba erecto.

Al principio su cuerpo se resistió, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo si estaban delante de todos sus amigos teniendo sexo?, sus cortas uñas se pegaron al futón y al suelo — N-no... relájate... shhh... — Torpemente trataba de calmarlo, acariciaba sus muslos y nalgas, las separaba, sus dedos largos barrían la zona erógena y hasta le apretó la base del pene para comenzar a masturbarlo, tiró de éste para enterrarse en su cuerpo, pero como siempre no daba la talla, era mucho más grande de lo que el otro pudiese albergar de buenas a primeras, sin contar que estaba nervioso y por ende era casi imposible ir más allá de sólo enterrar la punta. Y ya ni importaba mucho porque se estaba reclinando sobre Junpei — Si lo hacemos así no van a escuchar... —

— ¡Cállate y vete a tu cama!

— No puedo — Lamió su cuello y succionó su mentón.

— ¡Largo!

— Eso trato, pero... ¡No me sueltas!

— Ahggg

El pelinegro se giró hacia un costado, el otro sostuvo una de sus piernas y arremetió de costado. Con el transcurso de los segundos se hizo mucho más fácil.

— Ñam... ahm... tengo seedd...

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe y quedaron inmóviles pues escucharon aquella voz y luego que se movía torpemente. Ambos tiraron de las mantas y Kiyoshi fue a caer en su lado de la habitación donde se las arregló para cubrir su cuerpo ligeramente antes de que Izuki prendiera la luz y observara a los demás. Varios reclamaron porque no dejaba dormir, pero éste pasó por entre todos y se fue a beber agua.

"Te dije que se darían cuenta" Junpei gesticulaba al castaño quien lo miraba con la mejor cara de inocente que tenía, ridículamente se subía los calzoncillos bajo la manta aprovechando de que aún todos estaban más ocupados en volver a dormir que en fijarse en él o en el pelinegro.

"Te voy a matar mañana, Teppei", el mentado rodaba los ojos como si no entendiera lo que el otro trataba de decir. Finalmente se dio vuelta hacia el otro costado.

— Hyûga... estás despierto — Decía bostezando un adormecido Izuki.

— Eh... me despertaste

— ¿Tienes calor?... estás rojo

— Un poco...

— ¿Te traigo agua?

El chico pensaba que al que deberían traerle un balde de agua y lanzárselo encima era a Kiyoshi.

* * *

**Nota final**: Ahhh... ya no sé qué pensar.


End file.
